Benutzer:WesternFanGWR
Über mich Guten Tag, ich bin Noah Tammen bzw. WesternFanGWR und Gründer des Thomas & seine Freunde Wikis. Ich war schon als kleines Kind riesiger Fan der Serie. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich mich Ende 2014 mich von der Serie getrennt habe. Zum Glück bin ich dann um die Zeit, als Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz erschien wieder eingestiegen, ohne zu wissen, dass Thomas 70 wurde. Dann habe ich das Wikia hier gegründet. Ich mache auch auf Youtube mit meiner Modelleisenbahn Videos. Ich heiße dort Late_Jurassic Mein echter Name ist, wie weiter oben schon erwähnt, Noah Tammen. Mein alter Wikia-Name war Super_Sonic_2_3, aber da ich kein wirklicher Fan mehr von der „Sonic the Hedgehog"-Videospielreihe bin, habe ich den Namen geändert. Ich bin auch ein ehemaliger Dinosaurier-Experte, bin immernoch mit den Mitarbeitern im größten Freilichtmuseum der Welt (Dinopark Münchehagen) befreundet, diskutierte mit echten Wissenschaftlern und war auch in einer Fernseh-Reportage über Dinosaurier. Schauspielerisch bin ich sehr begabt, einerseits wurde ich im Jahr von 2013/2014 auf der Schauspielschule als Schüler des Jahres ernannt und andererseits übernahm ich die Rolle des Enzos im Kinder-Abenteuerfilm „Timebreakers; Auf der Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Heidekristall". Auch in dessen zweiten Teil bin ich wieder als Enzo am Start. Thomas und seine Freunde Zeugs von mir DVDs und VHS' in meinem Besitz Deutsch * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 1 (DVD) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 1 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 2 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 3 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 4 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 5 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 6 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 7 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 8 (VHS) * Thomas & seine Freunde - Teil 9 (VHS) * 1 Thomas & Gordon und vier weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 2 Die Güterwagen und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 3 Thomas & der Schaffner und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 4 Ärger im Depot und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 5 Toby & der elegante Herr und vier weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 6 Die Weihnachtsfeier und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS; 2x) * 7 Altes Eisen und vier weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 8 Der Ausreißer und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 10 Percys Zwangslage und vier weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 11 Der Wollbär und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 12 Eine weltberühmte Lok und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 13 Henrys Wald und vier weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 14 Mavis und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 15 Auf der Drehscheibe geht's rund und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS; 2x) * 16 Helden und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 17 Wie ein Fels und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 18 Keine Lust auf Arbeit und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 19 Auf Hochglanz für die Passagiere und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 20 Ohne Ball kein Spiel und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * Thomas in Not (DVD) * 1. Freunde helfen Freunden (DVD) * 2. Helden auf Schienen (VHS) * 3. Lokomotive sein ist toll! (DVD) * 4. Viele kleine Helfer (DVD) * 5. Zeig, was du kannst! (DVD) * 6. Mit Volldampf Voraus! (DVD) * 7. Thomas tierische Abenteuer (DVD) * 8. Hurra für Thomas! (DVD) * 9. Aller Anfang ist schwer (DVD) * 10. Die besten Loks von Sodor (DVD) * 11. Schiene frei für Dampf und Diesel! (DVD) * 12. So viele Überraschungen (DVD) * 13. Starke Loks unterwegs (DVD) * 14. Die Geisterlok (DVD) * 15. Thomas und der Regenbogen (DVD) * 16. Die mutigste Lok der Welt (DVD) * 17. Thomas und das Raumschiff (DVD) * 18. Thomas und die neue Lok (DVD) * 19. Wo ist der Weihnachtsbaum? (DVD) * 20. Thomas auf Schatzsuche (DVD) * 21. Thomas und der Leuchtturm (DVD) * 22. Die neue Dampf-Pfeife (DVD) * 23. Beste Freunde (DVD) * 24. Der Löwe von Sodor (DVD) * 25. Thomas und die Ferkel (DVD) * 26. Thomas auf Drachenjagd (DVD) * 27. Der Herr des Kuddelmuddels (DVD) * 28. Toby und der Flüsterwald (DVD) * 29. Das lustige Geräusch (DVD) * 30. Vorsicht, Jobiholz! (DVD) * 31. Thomas und seine Schneemann-Party (DVD) * 32. Percys neue Freunde (DVD) * 33. Die Rettungsloks (DVD) * 34. Der feurige Flynn (DVD) * 35. Die Winter-Werkstatt-Party (DVD) * 36. Hupen und Tuten (DVD) * 37. Thomas und der Müllzug (DVD) * 38. Da platzen einem doch die Puffer (DVD) * 39. Die Weihnachtsbaum-Suche (DVD) * 40. Die Thomas-Methode (DVD) * 41. Der Geister-Express (DVD) * 42. Percys Glückstag (DVD) * 43. Thomas' Schneepflug (DVD) * 44. Thomas' Abkürzung (DVD) * Thomas und seine treuen Freunde (DVD) * Die Abenteuer der Loks (DVD) * Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive (DVD) * Alle Loks im Einsatz! (DVD) * Die große Entdeckung (DVD) * Der Held der Schienen (DVD) * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel (DVD) * Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks (DVD) * Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg (DVD) * König der Schienen (DVD) * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks (DVD) * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz (DVD) * Das große Rennen (DVD) * Auf großer Reise (DVD) Britisch * Santa's Little Engine (DVD) * Trouble on the Tracks (DVD) * Signals Crossed (DVD) * Whale of a Tale (DVD) * The Best of Thomas (DVD) * The Best of James (DVD) * The Best of Percy (DVD) * Classic Collection Complete Series 3 (DVD) * Classic Collection Complete Series 4 (DVD) * The Complete Series 2 (DVD) * The Complete Series 6 (DVD) * The Complete Series 7 (DVD) * The Great Race (DVD) CDs Ich habe alle deutschen Hörspiele. * 1-Kleiner Frechdachs Thomas * 2-Thomas auf einenen Gleisen * 3-Winterabenteuer mit Thomas * 4-Toby und Henrietta * 5-Unverhofft kommt oft * 6-Nützliche Lokomotiven * 7-Manchmal kommt es anders * 8-Schnee ist toll * 9-Thomas und der Zirkus * 10-Hallo Percy! * 11-Emily kann das! * 12-Percy wird laut! * 13-Thomas hat eine gute Idee * Die 5. Thomas-Box (Thomas und die Sternschnuppe, Thomas hat eine gute Idee und Thomas auf Schatzsuche) * 16-Thomas setzt die Segel * 17-Die besondere Vorlesestunde * 18-Das tollste Geschenk * 19-Rutschiges Sodor * 20-Das Blumen-Durcheinander * 21-Das Plitsch-platsch-nass-Spiel Meine Sammlungen Märklin * Thomas (Verkauft) * Percy (Verkauft) * Annie und Clarabel (Verkauft) * Zwei verschienene widerspenstige Güterwagen (Verkauft) * Teerwagen (zwei verkauft, später drei neu gekauft) * Milchtanker (einen verkauft, später drei neu gekauft) Bachmann * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Salty * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Emilys Reisewagen * Spencers besonderer Reisezugwagen * S.C. Ruffey * Güterwagen Nr. 1 (3 Stk) * Güterwagen Nr. 2 * Güterwagen Nr. 3 (3 Stk) * Roter offener Waggon (8 Stk) * Grüner Kohlewaggon (16 Stk) * Brauner offener Güterwagen (3 Stk) * 6-Ton-Waggon * Salz-Waggon * Viehwagen * Blauer Frachtwaggon (13 St) * Himbeersirup Tanker * Creme-Tanker * Kraftstoff-Tanker (3 Stk) * Postwaggons (2 Stk) * Toad * Toad-Bremswagen * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Herr Schaffner Hornby * Stepney * Mallard (Mit Gesicht vom 2013er Holz Spencer) * Widerspenstiger Güterwagen (1 Stk) * Uraltwagen * James' Reisezugwagen (1 Stk) * Gordons Reisezugwagen (5 Stk) * Gordons Bremswaggon (2 Stk) Außerdem habe ich meine Hornby- und Bachmann-Percys vereint. Holzeisenbahn * Thomas * Licht & Sound Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer (zerstört; Gesicht für Hornby Mallard benutzt) * Ashima * Frieda * Schnittige Emily * Hugo Take-Along * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Spencer (Normal und Metallic) * Fergus * Salty * Diesel 10 * Skarloey * Duncan * Culdee * Trevor * George * Harold * Cranky Take-n-Play * Thomas (Im DVD-Pack) * Blitzstern Gordon * Mike * Rex * Bert * Captain Adventures * Thomas * Edward * Percy (2x) * Rosie * Merlin * Hurricane * Frankie * Diesel * Hugo * Henrietta * Victor * Kevin * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Butch Tomy/Trackmaster/Playrail etc. * Thomas (2x normal; CGI, 1x Ferngesteuert) * Edward * Henry * Gordon (2x; einer ohne Tender) * Percy (Ferngesteuert) * Toby (2x; einer ohne Fahrgestell) * Rosie * Spencer (Ohne Tender) * Victor (Ferngesteuert) * Rusty * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * 1x Schnellzugwagon * 1x Boxwagen * 1x Offener Güterwagen * 1x Holzwaggon Minis * Classic Bill (2x) * Classic Bertie * Classic Skarloey * Classic Charlie * Classic Rosie * Classic Dash * Classic Diesel * Steel Samsom * Creatures Panda-Stanley * Electrified Henry (2x) * Alien Bert * Sports Edward Trivia * Ich habe auf meinem YouTube Kanal einige Staffel 6 und Staffel 7er Episoden übersetzt. * Ich hatte als kleines Kind eine große Sammlung an Holzeisenbahnen, aber jetzt ist alles verkauft. Das ist einer der Gründe dafür, dass ich auf Modelleisenbahnen umsteige. * Ich habe alle deutschen Episoden bis Staffel 17 auf ein Plakat geschrieben, um anzukreuzen welche Episoden in meinem Besitz sind. * Ich bin in der Lage, meine Augen so zu verdrehen wie die Loks in der klassischen Reihe.